The Runaway Wrestler
by TheoneandonlyRuki
Summary: Randy Orton/OC & Tim Speedle/OC. When Andromeda Sharpe joins the WWE, she never knew her past as a cop in Miami would come back to haunt her. When she meets several stars that knew of her ex boyfriend, her world is shaken to the core.
1. First Days

**First Wrestling fic in quite sometime. Enjoy folks! Tyler Black/Colby Lopez is currently WWE property, but he used to belong to a little company called ROH. FOR WWE purposes, and to make this as storyline as possible, I am going by his WWE name Seth Rollins. Andromeda Sharpe is my own character. Other WWE stars appearing that are not mine : Randy Orton, Kelly Kelly and Eve. More to come! -Ruki**

* * *

><p>First days are tough, and stepping out on stage at the RAW super show from FCW, the new girl was a bit of an oddball. Blue and blonde hair with black streaks, black and blue tee shirt and torn black jeans with matching black boots completed the look. After a moment of watching the ring being set up, she headed to the back ,bumping into someone while not paying attention.<p>

"Crap, sorry about that."

"Not a problem, you must be new here. Randy Orton."

"Andromeda Sharpe. Yes I know, long name. Please call me Rommie or Rom, much easier to remember."

He looked her up and down for a moment, she was different to his eyes, but in a way looked just like Beth Phoenix in the power game. He smiled A wicked smirk, Rommie turning to smile at him as well. She then stopped off at the Women's locker room. She had to, she was meeting the people that would make her first match special. Eve Torres and Kelly Kelly. When she walked in, the two were chatting it up, fixing their hair.

"Eve and Kelly?"

"Yeah, you must be Andromeda."

"Call me Rommie, easy to remember."

The three chuckled. Then they started talking about the match, running through everything about the match down to the end. They made sure that since this was a contender match for the Diva title that they knew who would win and who would make who tap out. Rommie soon had to run, a meeting with Hunter awaited her. On the way, she saw Randy, along with another newcomer, Seth Rollins AKA Tyler Black. The two waved and smiled at each other, Randy smiling back at her. As she walked and turned the coner, Randy jsut had to ask.

"You two work in FCW?"

"Yeah, we came up at the same time together. She is a bit rough around the edges."

"Just my type."

"Randy, your not htinking about it are you?"

Randy chuckled and walked off, wondering exactly where Rommie had walked off to. He had a plan to talk ot her one one one, first days, they were always the ones that were the most busy and troublesome.


	2. Shocking Surprises All Around

**OK, for the Miami portion of this. Setting it in a total AU, one where Jesse, Marisol and Speed are all alive and well. Please do leave me feedback about this, as AU is totally my scene. :) I hope you all enjoy! I do not own anything CSI: Miami, if I did Jesse would so totally be mine... :D -Ruki**

* * *

><p>Monday night in Miami and things were slow at the crime lab. For one Ryan Wolfe however, it was not so. He was shocked, excited and dumbfounded at the news that he had gotten through e-mail moments ago, and the printed piece of paper had him running in the halls. It took him a moment, but was later stopped by his partner and friend, Tim Speedle.<p>

"Hey Ry, what has you running around like a chicken with your head cut off?"

"I just got an e-mail from Rommie. She got a new job and wants me to turn on the TV at nine. Its about that time and I need a TV."

Tim walked over to the locker room and disappeared through the door. He came back out with a portable TV.

"Seen Walter use it a few times, he left it here in case things went slow, like tonight."

Ryan grabbed it, looked at the e-mail and managed to flip to the channel he needed. What he saw, him nor Tim could believe.

* * *

><p>Rommie was standing at the entry way backstage. It was almost time for her debut. Really quite simple, Eve gets taken out, her music cues up and she runs down to save the day for Eve and Kelly. Then why on earth was she so nervous about the whole thing? She shook off the cobwebs and headed for the entry way to the stage. As she got to the gorilla position, ready for her music, she noticed a hand grazing her shoulder. Turning, she saw Randy with a smile on her face.<p>

"Can we talk afterwards?"

"Sure thing, meet me in my locker room in five. This won't take me very long at all."

Just then the tech guy signaled for her to get ready, it was showtime...

...Eve and Kelly were both down on the ground outside the ring. Beth and Natayla had them in a very perfect position to take them both out. The two have been promoting "Pinup Strong" and as of late, all the divas were on the short list. Before Beth however could get Kelly to the ring apron to throw her inside...

_**"We are the image of the invisible!"**_

Thrice "Image of the Invisible" hit the PA and out blasted the woman in blue. No one knew who she was, but she attacked Natayla outright, punching her to the corner of the ring before giving her a vicious kick to the gut right into the ring corner. Nattie fell to the floor in a heap, and then the eyes of Rommie quickly locked on her target, Beth. She had stopped several steps from the blue beauty, and the two met gazes, Rommie taking a several step head start into a spear. Beth was laid out flat as Kelly and Eve looked dead on at the new girl, who now had a microphone.

"Oh Beth, you think you were invincible. Welcome to your newest nightmare. They call me Andromeda Sharpe, you just call me the next WWE Divas Champion. Kelly and I will be meeting you in a triple threat match at Vengeance and guess what? If Eve or Nattie shows up, your automatically out of the running for the title. So says the interim GM. See you ladies at the pay per view and remember, ice is greater than anything."

Thrice hit the PA again and the fans cheered at the latest announcement. Rommie blew a kiss to all four fallen divas and headed up the ramp. Cameras cut backstage to David Otunga and John Lauranitus, The two smiled at the newest acquisition to RAW. John soon spoke up as Rommie was posing for the crowd.

"We will be seeing this girl in action next week in a mixed tag team match. Her and Randy Orton against Cody Rhodes and Beth Phoenix."

* * *

><p>Back in Miami, Ryan and Tim sat dumbfounded. Their boss, Horatio and his wife, Marisol had walked in during the middle of that, and were smiling a small smile as the TV was turned off.<p>

"Wow, seems like Rommie is set with a good job now."

Tim was pacing a bit. The two had broken up before she went to the developmental brand FCW. Now it seemed to Tim that she had forgotten all about Miami and was more focused on her new job. Horatio knew of Tim's issues with Rommie and stopped his pacing.

"Speed, she is all right now. You have nothing to worry about, she is safe."

"I know."

"Why the pacing then?"

"She was everything to me, and now it was as if she had forgotten about us all. Ryan got the e-mail and it was that moment, four years later, that she thought of us."

A soft smile crossed Horatio's face. Tim knew what that meant and just stopped, looking at H and running his hand in his hair.

"Call her son, let her know how you feel."


	3. How do you feel? Can you tell me?

Rommie had just went to her locker room. Her adrenaline was pumping hard. That was a rush that she liked, she wanted more of it. As soon as she opened the door, there sat Randy Orton, eyes looking the blue haired female up and down. Rommie chuckled and shut the door.

"Great job out there rookie. You will make it big. Exactly how did that match for the pay per view come about?"

"Simple, they needed another shake up to the division since Beth and Nattie were taking out top divas. I was blazing up the FCW ranks at a fast pace, and so they called me up two weeks ago. Had me do one last run and here I am."

"Raw is lucky. Did you hear about our match for next week?"

A chuckle came from the face of Rommie and she fixed her hair up in a ponytail. She then pulled up a steel chair and sat down.

"Yeah I heard. To be honest, I have an uneasy feeling about it all. The interim GM seems to have it out for those willing to break his rules."

"No worries, I have your back."

"Glad someone does. At least I feel that I am not alone in this mess. John has it out for people undermining him, you have a huge target on your back. Afraid I may screw it up for you Randy..."

Before he had a chance to say much, her cell phone rang. She looked down at it, the number drawing a sad face from her. She hung it up and texted the number back, getting a look from Randy that read that he was worried. This was only her first day, why would someone as high up the card as "The Viper" even care about a rookie like her? When she got done, she looked back up at him, smiling a soft smile.

"Everything OK Rommie?"

"Its nothing really. Just an ex of mine from Miami calling me."

* * *

><p>Tim got the text as he was on the road on his yellow motor bike. He had ot think that night, had to make sure that Rommie's face was real. It had been so long...<p>

_FLASHBACK :: Miami Dade Crime Lab ; July 6, 2006_

_"It is best for me this way Tim. I love you, but I can't make a full time commitment to the job."_

_Tim watched as she left in her red truck. It was time for her to go anyhow. Tim was glad that they ended on such good terms. They would remain friends, remain close as they were the night drove by him, her smile shining in the light as she stopped the truck._

_"Call me Tim."_

That day was the last time anyone spoke to Rommie in Miami. Now, to see her working a very dangerous job...it could have consequences. He stopped his bike along the beach side and pulled his cell phone out, reading her text.

_Raw in Miami next week, I will come by the Crime Lab and see you all._

Tim let the smile show. He was really looking forward to telling her how he really felt about letting her go.


End file.
